Prussia and Germany's IM Chat
by ou8smileydeath
Summary: Basically the title... I plan to do more characters, so if people want to act as characters, feel free to contact me!  This includes Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Canada. This was done with my friend during a feildtrip... :


So this is my first story in a while... This was written with my friend during a feildtrip and it took me a while to do this... so, Sorry! =) Please pm me if you want to do another character with me. It'll be done wayy quicker than this... Btw the only reason that this is rated T is because of language and implications. LOL.

So my friend was Germany, and a bit of Italy; while I was Prussia and Canada and Italy. made things fun. I really want to do Russia and America. Translations are at the bottom.

* * *

><p>…Prussia and Germany IM Chat…<p>

* * *

><p>AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: Hi West!<p>

Pasta&Wurst: …Um… Hi…

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: I figured it would be funnier to call you that, I expected a different reaction.

Pasta&Wurst: … right… Bruder, who is not awesome ruler of the world… Why do you call yourself that? Perv.

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: I SOOO AM TOO! And I'm not a… ok I'll admit that but at least I don't need to find Italy and teach him how to throw a grenade! AGAIN! (and because I want to! Because I am awesome!)

Pasta&Wurst: Do I have to send him over there and let _you_ teach him. I'll let him blow you up this time.

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: He can "blow me up" anytime he wants… Emotionally stunted little bruder who can't defeat the awesome me!

Pasta&Wurst: Go jump off of a cliff, besides, it's your fault I'm like this anyways… you raised me.

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: You'd like it too much if I jumped, besides then you'd miss your awesome big bruder.

Pasta&Wurst: You're right, I would enjoy it, but the only thing I could possibly miss about you would be my drinking partner, but even then, I wouldn't…

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: You could always drink with Feli or Arthur but it wouldn't be the same… But they would miss my awesome company too! I read that the next world conference was in D.C. Wonder how "Hero-Boy" can hold the summit with Russia there?

Pasta&Wurst: WERE YOU GOING THROUGH MY E-MAIL AGAIN?

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: …mah-bee… wazzit 2 u?

Pasta&Wurst: *grunts* I need a new password… AGAIN! What is it with people and _my_ e-mail?

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: other than the awesomness, whose been on it?

Pasta&Wurst: Feli, England, France, Romano, Kiku (although that was a dare….), America, Hungary, China, Russia…

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: WAIT the Hamburger brat AND… RUSSIA! They were on it! WHY THE FUCKING UN-AWESOME HELL WERE THEY ON THERE! X0 wHat about that bastard Roddy?... Oh, gott. Kiku and Liz have been on there? SCAN EVERYTHING! (who knos what they've been looking up… probably gay porn… **AGAIN**… (-_-)

Pasta&Wurst: You're not talking about my… Roddy, yeah he's been on there too. It's not like he's going to find anything… (.) (.)

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: Who what the hell is on ur computer, West? I mean, srisly the secrecy is NOT awesome, it's really… WoW… You have porn, West? AND YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME! I KNEW IT! What kind? XD O, Gilberd sayz Hai!

Pasta&Wurst: There is nothing on my computer already! Ok, there! Absolutely nothing at all! Wait, where are you IM-ing from?

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: about that… I iz iN uR Clazit!

Pasta&Wurst: What! Get out of there! NOW!

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: Why, what's in there… is it *uploading pictures of ugly womens dresses and a leather outfit (like Dr. Frank-n-furter's in Rocky Horror)* THESE! Keseseses!

Pasta&Wurst: Those ARE NOT MINE! I'm holding those for someone…. BTW, Why didn't you just use that abbreviation for 'Laugh out loud'?

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: You mean 'LoL'…. Wait…. OMFG! O_o I'm in CANADA! Holy Scheiße, WEST! I Can'T FUCKIN'—fUCKING fRANCIS DOESN'T EVEN—Wow West, you broke mah mind, unawesomly!

PaNcAkEs&Maple!: Germany, why is Gilbert looking at the computer like it just told him he's got an STD… and is stammering?

Pasta&Wurst: No Reason…. *FML Bashes head*

PaNcAkEs&Maple!: ?_? Huh…?

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: R they urz? Is there something ur not telling me, West?

*PaNcAkEs&Maple! Has just logged out*

Pasta&Wurst: They, uh, belong to Feli. Ja, ja, Feli! Ask him!

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: …O_o… I thought he grew out of crossdressing…?

(Invite to chat has been sent to PASTA_LUVR)

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: Do you still wear dresses?)

PASTA_LUVR: Huh? Oh! Ludwig likes when I dress in wear dresses, he says it's easier to—…

Pasta&Wurst: Shut up! You verfickter Hurensohn, verdammtes Arschloch, Alter!

PASTA_LUVR: But Ludwig…

*PASTA_LUVR HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED*

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: Wow West, You do have a Boyfriend! The Awesome Me Knew it! Speaking of gottverdammte-verfickten-arschloch, ahve u hrd Arma-goddamnmotherfuckin-geddon? Awesome song! Canada was playing the radio & it came on... good times, awesome vital regions...

Pasta&Wurst: Um, whose vital regions are you speaking of? And I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! He's more of a giant growth on mein ass, and yet it can stay so perfect….

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: His ass, the growth, or you taking it up the ass [really unawesome btw]…? That would show you have a boyfriend… And I'm talking about Mattie's vital regions. So… you… ugh, I'm gonna get sick if I think about it. =X

Pasta&Wurst: Ok, first, I'm going to kill you, second I'm gonna bring you back to life and kill you again and third, who the Hell is MATTIE?

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: :O Who the HELL IS MATTIE! You UN-AWESOME bruder of mine—MATTHEW IS CANADA, that place above that Fucking Dipshit America (or Alfred- whatever you wanna call'm)! AND you… y- you let Feli… don't you! DON'T LIE! You- gah! I can't say it!

Pasta&Wurst: Why the hell haven't I logged off yet…?

AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD: idk… you—I need to get totally drunk….

*AwEsOmE_RuLeR_oFtHe_WoRlD Has Logged Off.*

Pasta&Wurst: Finally! Feli!

PASTA_LUVR: Yes Ludwig?

Pasta&Wurst: I need you to go in my closet and get some things…

PASTA_LUVR: OK!

*Pasta&Wurst Has Logged Off*

*PASTA_LUVR Has Logged Off*

* * *

><p>And That's all we wrote! X) And to the first I have to say- Thank You, BirdPower! the second is standard google translate...Here's the translations:<p>

verfickter Hurensohn, verdammtes Arschloch, Alter! = fucked son of a whore, damn asshole, dude!

Scheiße= shit

Please reveiw. I'll give you a cyber cookie... and besides the reviews make me happy.


End file.
